Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Lithium ion (Li-ion) batteries have become prevalent as a portable power source for portable electronic devices. As technology advances toward wireless devices, the need for Li-ion batteries will continue to increase. Additionally, the automotive industry is in the process of developing vehicles that use significantly more Li-ion batteries for power than ever before. As such, the use of Li-ion batteries is predicted to continue to increase into the foreseeable future.
While the use of Li-ion batteries can be helpful in many instances, all Li-ion batteries eventually lose the ability to provide adequate power and to be replaced with a fresh battery. When a Li-ion battery is dead, there are disposal concerns due to the number of heavy metals and toxic chemicals that are present. Many of the materials used in Li-ion batteries have some value that can be obtained if the material can be recycled.
Lithium (Li), in the form of Li-ions, is an example of a material that is a prime candidate for recycling from spent batteries. Currently, the techniques for recycling Li-ions are limited, and recycling Li-ions is not as prevalent as for other metals. However, with the predicted increase in Li-ion battery usage, improvements in Li-ion recycling continue to be sought.